The measurement of oxygen delivery to the body and the corresponding oxygen consumption by its organs and tissues is vitally important to medical practitioners in the diagnosis and treatment of various medical conditions. Oxygen delivery, the transport of oxygen from the environment to organs and tissues, depends on the orchestration of several interrelated physiologic systems. Oxygen uptake is determined by the amount of oxygen entering the lung and the adequacy of gas exchange within the lung. This gas exchange is determined by the diffusion of oxygen from the alveolar space to the blood of the pulmonary capillaries. Oxygen is subsequently transported to all organs and tissues by blood circulation maintained by the action of the heart. The availability of oxygen to the organs and tissues is determined both by cardiac output and by the oxygen content in the blood. Oxygen content, in turn, is affected by the concentration of available hemoglobin and hemoglobin oxygen saturation. Oxygen consumption is related to oxygen delivery according to Fick's axiom, which states that oxygen consumption in the peripheral tissues is equal to oxygen delivery via the airway.
Oxygen delivery and oxygen consumption can be estimated from a number of measurable parameters. Because of the diagnostic impracticalities of measuring oxygen uptake and cardiac output, oxygen delivery is typically assessed from the oxygen status of arterial blood alone, such as arterial oxygen partial pressure, PaO2, and arterial oxygen saturation, SaO2. PaO2 represents the relatively small amount of oxygen dissolved in the blood plasma SaO2 represents the much larger amount of oxygen chemically bound to the blood hemoglobin. Oxygen consumption is typically assessed from the oxygen status of mixed venous blood, i.e. the oxygen saturation of blood from the pulmonary artery, SvO2, which is used to estimate the O2 concentration of blood returning from all tissues and organs of the body. These parameters can be measured by both invasive and non-invasive techniques, except SvO2, which requires an invasive measurement.
Invasive techniques include blood gas analysis using the in vitro measurement of extracted arterial or venous blood, drawn with a syringe and needle or an intervascular catheter. Arterial blood is commonly obtained by puncturing the brachial, radial or femoral artery. Venous blood can be obtained from an arm vein, but such a sample reflects only local conditions. To obtain mixed venous blood, which represents the composite of all venous blood, a long catheter is typically passed through the right heart and into the main pulmonary artery from a peripheral vein. Extracted blood gas analysis utilizes blood gas machines or oximeters. A blood gas machine measures the partial pressure of oxygen, PO2, using a “Clark electrode” that detects the current generated by oxygen diffusing to a sealed platinum electrode across a gas permeable membrane. An oximeter measures the oxygen saturation, SO2, of oxygenated and deoxygenated hemoglobin using spectrophotometry techniques that detect the differential absorption of particular wavelengths of light by these blood components.
Invasive monitoring also includes the in vivo monitoring of blood gas via a catheter sensor inserted into an artery or vein. Miniaturization of the Clark electrode allows placement of the electrode in a catheter for continuous measurement of PO2. A fiber optic equipped catheter attached to an external oximeter allows continuous measurement of oxygen saturation. Because of risks inherent in catheterization and the promotion of blood coagulation by certain sensors, these techniques are typically only used when vitally indicated.
Non-invasive techniques include pulse oximetry, which allows the continuous in vivo measurement of arterial oxygen saturation and pulse rate in conjunction with the generation of a photoplethsymograph waveform. Measurements rely on sensors which are typically placed on the fingertip of an adult or the foot of an infant. Non-invasive techniques also include transcutaneous monitoring of PO2, accomplished with the placement of a heated Clark electrode against the skin surface. These non-invasive oxygen status measurement techniques are described in further detail below.